To Show You More
by LexieCasey
Summary: “I would like to show you more places like this. Places that I hold dear to me. Places that until now have been just for me. Would you see them?” -Wolfram Continuation of My Fondest Memories! Please read and Review!
1. A Portrait?

**Hello everyone! **

**This is a continuation of "My Fondest Memories", so if you haven't read it, go to my profile and read it first. (It's very short, so it won't take up much of your time.) It was a thought I couldn't get out of my head, and what do you know...even after I finished writing it...it wouldn't leave me alone. I posted a pole on the last story...but i got no feedback :( So I just wrote more of what I thought fit. There is still a pretty open ending, so if you want to answer the pole please do so in a review!**

**Reviews are very important to every author. We all need encouragement and inspiration, so please please please review!**

**Ch. 1 A Portrait?**

_He is so…pretty. If it weren't for his attitude, everyone would mistake him as a girl. Long shiny blonde hair, slim body, creamy porcelain skin without imperfections…Perfect emerald green eyes. Wolfram really does look like a girl. _

_His mother was right that first day we met. I wonder…if we had never been accidentally engaged…would there be suitors coming over from everywhere trying to gain his affections? I'm sure that girls would like him, but would guys try to catch him as well? _

_I wonder what type of guys Wolfram prefers…Probably someone manly, someone to compliment his feminine looks. I'm sure he never would have set his sights on someone like me…I'm all thin and gangly. I wonder if Wolfram really would rather be with someone else…someone other than me. _

_What would I do if he wanted to be with someone else? What if our engagement never happened…I know that he would probably be more happy by now. All I've ever done is hurt his feelings. _

"What are you doing Yuuri?" the king jumped when he heard a voice behind him. He knew it was Wolfram.

"Eh! N-nothing!" Yuuri stuttered as Wolfram took a seat next to him.

"Nothing? You've been staring at your hands for an hour now. What are you thinking about?" Wolfram inquired.

"Uhm…just thinking…about stuff." Yuuri replied dumbly. Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"Could you be any more vague?" Wolfram retorted sarcastically. Yuuri scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Just stuff Wolf, nothing you need to worry about." Wolfram crossed his arms across his chest in an annoyed manner. Yuuri just smiled in his normal, panicky way, and avoided the question by asking Wolfram about his day. The blonde let the subject drop, and started telling Yuuri the uninteresting tale of his day.

_Whew…I'm glad he didn't press me about my thoughts. How could I tell him that I had been thinking that he looks like a girl…He would kill me. Hmmm…He really is beautiful though…his voice is sort of melodic like a woman's…_

"What do you think?" Wolfram finished his tale. Yuuri blinked in confusion, not having listened to anything the boy was saying. Wolf's eyes narrowed in slight anger.

"Yuuri! Have you been ignoring me?" He correctly accused his fiancé. Yuuri looked down sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Wolf… I was just thinking about something. What did you say?" Wolfram sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind…it wasn't really important." Yuuri blinked…_He didn't yell at me for not listening. He doesn't let things go like this very often…I wonder if something is wrong._

"Ne…Wolfram, I'm sorry I've just been pretty spacey today. What did you ask me? I really want to know." He smiled his normal crooked smile and Wolfram melted. The blonde leaned back on his hands and looked towards the sky.

"I was just asking if you would approve of me painting you…here in the gardens. Mother told me today that she wants a portrait of the demon king for the grand foyer, and has asked me to do it. I was asking if you would like to be painted here in the gardens since you spend a lot of your alone time out here."

_Why would Lady Cecilie want Wolfram to paint me? Doesn't she know that he has no talent in painting? She must have seen the so-called portraits of me that Wolfram has painted before. This could only turn out badly…this painting would be going in the grand foyer? Oh no…_

"Uh…She wants you to paint it?" Yuuri questioned him. Wolfram looked offended.

"You think that I am incapable of accomplishing this task?" Wolf said sharply.

"N-no! It's not that…it's just that…uh…your…style? Of painting is…well…uhm…"

"Just say it Yuuri! You think I am inadequate!" Wolfram was standing now. Staring Yuuri down, daring him to say it.

"No…it's uhm…fine, you can paint me here Wolf" Yuuri gave up with a sigh. _Oh well…I've sat through an hour of him painting me before…I might as well just do it. At least I won't have to go to classes._

Wolfram snorted triumphantly.

"Ok then, since it will be a large picture, it will take longer than normal. Plus this one is going to be placed in the open, so I will have to take more time. I will not allow you to see it until it is finished. I'll talk to Gwendal and Gunter tomorrow and have them let you out of classes and office work tomorrow." The blonde concluded, then turned and walked away. Yuuri sighed.

_Tomorrow is going to be a long day…_

**Yes....I know this chapter is short, but I had to break it up from the others because (as you will see) each of my chapters tells a different story that leads up to the finished product. I just figured it was time for Yuuri to start learning more about his fiance, so the next few chapters will be bonding time for our favorite protagonists!**

**I'll upload one more chapter today, the others will come shortly after. I have up to chapter 4 written. Please answer the pole on "My Fondest Memories" if you can.**

**Review please! That little green button is just calling your name, I just know it....**


	2. Battle Scars

**As I said, this is bonding time for Wolfram and Yuuri. I know this one is still kinda short, but they get longer as the story goes. Let me know what you think in a review! **

**Ch. 2 Battle Scars**

Yuuri woke up early the next morning, the soft breathing next to him signaled that Wolfram had not yet awoken. He looked over to the blonde, who was curled up facing away from him, and smiled.

_If you looked at him from this angle, you would definitely think he is a girl…_

Yuuri reached over and took a strand of the golden hair in his fingers.

_It's getting pretty long…I wonder if he is planning on having it cut soon… _

The boy stirred a bit, and Yuuri dropped the strand of hair.

_Ahh! What am I doing? Just because he looks like a girl doesn't mean he is… He would kill me if he saw me playing with his hair! _

Wolfram rolled over sleepily and looked up at Yuuri.

"Oh. You are awake." The blonde observed aloud. Yuuri nodded stretched as if he had just sat up. Wolfram rolled onto his back then, and put his hands behind his head. The blonde sighed in a contented way.

"Uhm, Wolf? What time are you wanting to paint me today?" Yuuri questioned.

"Whenever you want Yuuri, I took off today, so that I can work on the color combinations and canvas structure. I'll be crafting the frame as well, so whenever you are ready to sit still for an hour or two, I'm ready to sketch and paint you." Wolfram replied, his eyes still closed.

Yuuri nodded to himself and rolled his legs off the side of the bed. He then stood up and walked over to the large armoire to get his usual black clothes.

"I think I'll take a bath first…are you coming?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram's eyes shot open.

"Is that an invitation?" Wolfram said sitting up and raising an eyebrow. Yuuri blinked, not realizing what he had just implied.

_Oops…its just become so routine that he follows me that I was stupid enough to ask! Now what? I did ask him didn't I? Oh great…_

"Uh…" Was all Yuuri could mutter. Wolfram let out a light laugh at the look on Yuuri's face. Wolfram got out of the bed and walked over to Yuuri who backed up into the door.

"Well?" Wolfram said playfully. Twirling a piece of the dark-haired boy's hair around one of his fingers. Yuuri blushed furiously, and looked away.

_He is going to follow me anyway now, even if I say no…It seems like he is in a good mood today, I really don't want him mad at me if he is going to be painting me for two hours._

"Y-yeah?" Yuuri said nervously. Wolfram let out another melodic laugh.

"Well, if you are _sooo_ insistent Yuuri, it seems I have no choice." He replied sarcastically, then went to go gather his clothes from the armoire.

Yuuri was already in the bath, when Wolfram came into the room. The blonde had a much more complicated outfit than Yuuri, so it took him longer to gather all that he needed. When Wolfram removed his pink nightgown, the king couldn't help but admire him.

Wolfram was of slender figure, but his back was clean cut with muscle. There was no doubt that this boy was a soldier. His arms, which were normally covered by his blue jacket, were clearly defined and chiseled. The ends of his hair now brushed his shoulders when he moved.

_He has such pretty skin, it's so white that it could send jealous girls back home out for more creams. _

Yuuri blinked when he noticed something on the boy's back he had never seen before, a small white line beginning at his right shoulder, curved down towards his bottom left ribs. Yuuri was about to ask what it was when Wolfram turned around and caught him staring. The blonde noted the worried look on the king's face.

"What is it Yuuri?" Wolf asked the double black. Yuuri shook his head and looked up at Wolfram, who was walking closer to the water's edge.

"Uhm…Wolf? What is that white line on your back" he asked carefully. Wolfram cocked his head to one side.

"A line?…Oh! You mean the scar on my shoulder?" Yuuri nodded a confirmation.

"It's just a battle scar Yuuri, I've got tons of them. Have you never noticed before?" Wolfram could not believe that Yuuri had never noticed all of the scars present on his body since they had been taking baths together for almost a year. It was true that Yuuri had never noticed, because he had been to quick to look away from the boy, or got caught up in his eyes rather than his body.

Now that he closer examined Wolfram's chest, which was now at eye level since he had joined him in the bath, he saw that there were indeed many white lines on his arms and chest.

"No…I guess I never have."

"Oh, Well it's pretty normal for a soldier to have scars Yuuri. Turn around, I'll wash your back." Wolfram demanded. Yuuri complied, but only because he was thinking about Wolf's scars.

_I guess I've always seen him as girly, so I never thought of him having scars. I wonder where they are all from. His body is always covered by his clothes, so no one would guess he has had so many wounds. He is always so confident, how could anyone have really known?_

"Yuuri?" Wolfram's worried voice finally clicked in his mind and he snapped back into reality.

"Eh.. Sorry Wolf. What is it?" Yuuri answered, turning around to face the blonde. Wolfram sighed and shook his head.

"What has gotten into you lately Yuuri? You are constantly spacing out, is something wrong? Are you sick?" Wolfram reached up and put his hand to Yuuri's forehead.

"You don't feel like you have a temperature…"

"I'm fine Wolfram." Yuuri laughed and scooted away from the blonde, who leaned back against the tub.

"Ok then…what's wrong?"

"…I…just have a lot on my mind…is all." Wolfram raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying it.

"I guess part of me is just curious about your scars. Like where you got them." Yuuri replied. Wolfram blinked and looked back at his fiancé.

"That's all? Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I…didn't know if you would want to talk about it…with me." Yuuri stared down at the water, blushing a bit from embarrassment.

"You should know by now that you can talk to me about anything Yuuri. Don't be such a wimp."

"I'm not a wimp! …Ok then…what about that one?" Yuuri said pointing at the small knotted scar on his collarbone. Wolfram followed Yuuri's finger, then looked back at him.

"Uhm…That happened when I was about 65, I was fighting a robber who was raiding a local town. The hilt of the man's sword hit my collar bone and broke it. It was the first time I had ever broken a bone." Wolfram explained. Yuuri winced.

"That sounds painful." He replied.

"You have no idea…" Wolfram nodded with a chuckle.

"What about this one?" Yuuri touched a scar on his arm. Wolfram blinked at the touch, but then went on to explain about his first tree climbing experience as a 35 year old. This went on for a little while, Yuuri touching a scar, and Wolfram explaining how it came to be.

"Yuuri, I think we should get out of the bath before everyone begins to wonder where we are." Wolfram stated when Yuuri pointed to yet another miniscule scar on his chest, one that he didn't even remember getting. The double black blinked, having not realized how long they had been there. Both of the boys' fingers had begun to wrinkle and turn white.

"Oh, uh, yeah." After they got dressed, Wolfram left Yuuri to go and get his paints set up near the garden.

_Wow, I never really knew we could get along for more than just a few minutes. I actually talked to him today. I'm surprised that he likes to talk about himself. I thought he would be reluctant. Maybe this whole painting thing could work out. I just hope he stays in a good mood. _

**What do you think? I figured Yuuri would be dense enough not to notice that Wolfram had scars. (Just like he is dense enough not to realize that most of the paintings in the castle have Wolf's name on them.)**

**Review please!!! Next chapter will be up tomorrow I hope. ^^**


	3. To Paint The Maou

**This one is extremely short...but didn't really fit in with the fourth chapter enough to just include it there. To counter your dissapointment, I shall also upload chapter four which will hopefully make you all happy. (Extra fluffy bonding time) Please Read and review!**

**To Paint The Maou**

Yuuri smiled when he saw his fiancé staring intently at the canvas in front of him. A pencil was moving slowly across the white cloth. Wolfram felt Yuuri's presence and turned towards him.

"Hey, just sit over there, I'm drawing the outline of the scenery. That will be behind you." Yuuri nodded and walked over to the small stool in the center of the garden.

"What do you want me to do?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram shrugged.

"Just sit as you normally would. I'm painting you Yuuri, not the king that you should be." Wolfram chuckled lightly. Yuuri was about to retort smartly, but then he realized what Wolfram was doing.

_He is teasing me…Wow…This is probably the best mood I have ever seen him in. His smile is gentle today…how unusual. _

Wolfram picked up his pencil and started outlining. Yuuri sat as still as he could, making small talk to pass the time. Wolfram's answers were short since he was concentrating on the work in front of him. Eventually the two fell silent, and the double black just watched as his fiancé painted. The blonde's face was contorted into a deep concentration.

_He is staring so intently at the canvas…I don't think I have ever seen him this determined while painting. He just looks so calm and at peace. _

Wolfram's eyes met Yuuri's briefly, the king blushed slightly, but the meeting didn't last long. The blonde's eyes quickly diverted his attention, and set his eyes back to the painting.

The two sat there in silence for the rest of the two hours' time. The silence was not awkward though, the boys just enjoyed each other's company. Yuuri couldn't help but to marvel at Wolfram as he painted, and Wolfram was trying so hard to get things perfect, that he didn't think of much else.

_What if it turns out terrible? What do I tell him if it sucks or looks nothing like me? This must be a very proud moment for him…how could I ruin it?_

"Yuuri?" Wolfram questioned seeing the worried look on his face.

"Eh? Oh sorry Wolf, what is it?"

"You look upset…"

"Oh…uhm…it's nothing. How is the painting coming?"

"It's fine Yuuri, almost done with it now… the outline I mean. I filled the scenery behind you, but it will take some time to finish the texturing and blending. You don't really have to be here anymore if you don't want to. I know what you look like well enough that I don't need you actually be here."

"Oh, ok then. I guess I should just go and sign some paperwork huh?"

"That would be wise Yuuri, Gwendal can only take so much of doing your duties." Wolfram chuckled. Yuuri nodded and stood up. Wolfram quickly threw his apron over the painting. The young king pouted slightly when he realized that the blonde was not going to show him his progress.

"You will see it when everyone else does Yuuri, don't be impatient." Wolfram smiled and waited for Yuuri to leave. When the young king realized that Wolfram was not going to give in, he sighed overdramatically, and walked away.

The blonde uncovered his painting and went back to mixing colors. He worked hard the rest of the day, but still only had the basic colors done. Wolfram decided it was time to give up for the moment, and went to put away his easel. He smiled when he entered his secret room and saw his favorite painting. The blonde set the easel in front of the wall to let the painting dry.

_I wonder what he will say when he sees that I can paint...will he be angry with me for hiding it? Will he praise my work? Knowing him, he will go into shock and just stare at it for an hour thinking someone else must have painted it._

He laughed and stretched his arms out tiredly. Wolfram was stiff after sitting and painting for so long. It was hard for the young prince to sit still for vast amounts of time since he was normally very active during the day.

He decided to go for a ride, and made his way through the castle towards the horse stalls. He was surprised to hear his name behind him in a familiar voice.

**Reviews please!!!!**


	4. As Close To Flying You Will Ever Get

**Chapter 4! This is still a very open ending, so please take the pole on my profile, or just leave a review with your thoughts....or both *wink wink* (y'know whatever ;D)**

**As Close to Flying You Will Ever Get**

"Hey Wolf! Where are you going?" Yuuri ran up to him, he was followed by Conrad, who to Wolfram's disdain, was always with Yuuri.

"I'm stiff from painting all day, I'm just going for a ride. Why? Is something the matter?" Wolfram asked, curious as to why Yuuri bothered to call his name.

"Oh, no, nothing is wrong. I was just curious is all, me and Conrad were about to play catch, but a horse ride sounds nice. Can I…come along?" Yuuri asked smiling his usually crooked smile that made Wolfram melt. He shrugged his shoulders, and looked to Conrad.

"I don't particularly mind, I can take care of him Conrad, but you may join us if you wish." Wolfram said, trying to hide his want for Yuuri to join him alone. Conrad got the drift, and bowed out gracefully saying that he should meet with Gwendal about something or other. Wolfram nodded, and Yuuri looked confused, but gave in and followed the blonde into the stables.

Wolfram walked up to his brilliant white steed and patted his muzzle softly, while Yuuri walked over to Ao, and did the same. Wolfram and Yuuri readied their horses. It took Yuuri forever since he had never readied a horse himself. Wolfram had to step in on several occasions to help him, calling him a wimp every time he could not accomplish a task himself.

After some time, they were finally ready to head out. They lead the horses to the castle gates, mounted, and started walking them out of the castle and through the town towards the Kingdom's city border.

"Where are we going to go Wolfram?" Yuuri asked once they mounted their horses. The blonde shrugged nonchalantly.

"I don't know, Wherever they want to go I guess." Wolfram smirked playfully and kicked his horse, letting go of the reigns. Yuuri blinked and shouted out the blonde's name, before kicking his horse and following after.

_Is he crazy? How could he just let go of the reigns!?! What if he falls off? He is going so fast…how is he hanging on?_

Wolfram closed his eyes and held the horn of the saddle firmly, he knew that Iru would not throw him. He always went to the same place when they went riding, so his horse knew the way by heart. Wolfram could just hold on and wait while the white beauty took him where they needed to go.

_I'll bet Yuuri is freaking out back there. Ao has never been here before, so he is just following blindly. _

"Wolfram! Slow down! You'll fall off if you don't hold on to something!" Yuuri called out to the blonde as he followed. Wolfram laughed and turned over his shoulder to look at him.

"I trust Iru, Yuuri, he knows where I want to go. He'll not throw me, and he trusts me not to fall off. Both my and your horse trust my judgment Yuuri…why can't you?" Yuuri blinked as he registered what Wolfram was saying.

"But what if I fall?" Yuuri shouted out. Wolfram shook his head and slowed to match Ao's pace.

"Ao won't let that happen Yuuri, he has no reason to throw you. You may not be a very experienced rider, but you should trust him. If that isn't enough to convince you, I'll match your pace and catch you if you should fall." Wolfram was not looking Yuuri in the eyes, but watching the hills in front of him. Yuuri looked down at the reins in his hands.

"Nothing else in the world matters Yuuri, It's just you and Ao now. Feel him beneath you and know his movements. There is no need for control if he knows where to go. Take a leap and don't look back, this is the closest to flying that you will ever get."

_Who knew Wolfram had such a deep view of the world?…The closest to flying that I will ever get huh? Ok then.._

"If I fall, I'm going to come back from the dead and kill you!" Yuuri said nervously. Wolfram chuckled softly. The horses had slowed a bit, and they no longer had to shout.

"Trust in yourself Yuuri, This isn't something that you are incapable of. Would I really put you in danger?" The young king blinked.

_No, Wolfram would never intentionally put me into harm's way…but still, this is just so scary!_

"Sometimes when you are apprehensive about something, you just need to leap in and hope for the best. You do that a lot Yuuri. Why is this any different? It's not like you're alone." Wolfram smirked in his normal huffy manner, but there was a gentleness behind his tone. Ao and Iru were now walking side by side.

"Ok Wolf…Let's do this." Yuuri said dropping the reins.

"I'll lead the way, just hold onto the horn if you get scared." Wolfram stated calmly. Yuuri nodded and gripped the horn of the saddle.

Wolfram kicked Iru back into a run with a clicking of his tongue. Ao followed suit and Yuuri clung to the saddle. After he got the feel of Ao's running, Yuuri let go and just let him run. This was different than Yuuri had ever experienced.

When the black steed ran at full speed, there was almost no shaking or movement for Yuuri, it was as if truly flying on the wind. The young king had no idea that he would enjoy this feeling as much as he did.

After a while, Iru made a wide turn over a hill and began to slow down. Ao did the same, and the boys took up their reins again.

"Where are we Wolf?" Yuuri asked curiously, looking around at the small riverbank that they had stopped near. Scarce flowers grew from the dark green grass. A few smaller boulders scattered around the area, a river flowed quietly nearby.

"I used to come here a lot as a child…I find it peaceful, I paint here frequently."

Wolfram dismounted and grabbed both horses reins. Yuuri clambered off of Ao clumsily, and almost fell.

"Careful wimp, pay attention or you'll break something." Wolfram said grabbing Yuuri's upper arm to steady him. The double black laughed nervously. The blonde rolled his eyes and tied the horses to a low-hanging tree branch.

"Hehe…Sorry Wolf. This place is beautiful. How did you find it?" Wolfram shrugged his response.

"There are infinitely many beautiful places in Shin Makoku…Finding these places is not a difficult feat."

Yuuri walked over to the water's edge and put his finger in. It was cool to the touch, and was flowing slowly. Small fish scattered when his finger broke the water's surface. Wolfram sat down on a boulder near Yuuri, resting his forearms on his legs. After a few minutes of calmed silence, Yuuri yelped and jumped back. Wolfram blinked and looked over at his fiancé.

"What is it Yuuri?" Wolfram asked worriedly. Yuuri held up his finger where a small crab-like creature was attached. The blonde burst into a fit of laughter.

"It's not funny Wolfram! Get it off!" Yuuri shook his hand violently trying to remove the creature, but with no success.

"Hold still, Yuuri you'll hurt it." Wolram said between rolls of laughter.

"_It's_ hurting _me_!" Yuuri retorted. Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's forearm and with his other hand, rubbed the pincer of the parasite firmly. It let go quickly and landed on the ground crawling away. Wolfram was still laughing.

"Only you would be afraid of such a harmless creature."

"Harmless? That thing was trying to cut my finger off!"

"Yuuri, it could not have removed your finger, it's claws has no sharp edges. Don't you even pay attention during your lessons? Gunter has already gone over most of the creatures around here with you. Kraybols just cling to whatever touches them. You will not even have a bruise." Yuuri blinked and examined his finger. There was no pain or discoloration of any sort.

"Oh…" Yuuri said embarrassed that he had freaked out over nothing…again.

"Ne…Yuuri?" Wolfram said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want to come with me today? Normally you would rather play catch with Conrad. Today is probably the most time we have ever spent together alone."

Yuuri blinked.

_I guess he is right…I never really just hang out with him do I? Why did I want to come today?_

"I guess…I just wanted to go for a ride…is all." Yuuri replied.

"Oh…" Wolfram nodded, expecting the answer, but disappointed all the same. They were quiet for a while longer.

"Yuuri?" Wolfram questioned, still looking out over the river.

"Yeah?"

"I would like to show you more places like this. Places that I hold dear to me. Places that until now have been just for me. Would you see them?"

Yuuri looked over at the blonde, then back out towards the water.

"Of course." was the reply.

_I should really get to know him better. When we are together like this…I don't mind him. He has a much deeper personality than I thought. I guess I haven't ever really tried to get to know him before now._

Wolfram smiled slightly.

"Alright, We should head back before it gets dark. I still have to paint more tonight." Wolfram stood up, and held his hand out for Yuuri, who took it and was hoisted upright. They rode back together at a slower pace, the horses were still very tired from all the running. When they arrived at the castle, the sun was just beginning to set.

After dinner, Wolfram went to go paint in his secret room, while Yuuri went to do more paperwork before turning in for the night. Yuuri walked into his room later than usual and expected to see Wolfram there, but didn't.

_He must still be painting…I really hope he doesn't embarrass himself with his poor art skills._

Wolfram came into his fiancé's room very late that night. He had lost track of time while painting, and found Yuuri already asleep in the bed. He smiled and touched the double black's cheek softly before changing into his nightgown and crawling into the bed next to him.

He couldn't wait to show his painting to the kingdom during the ball tomorrow, but more than that, he couldn't wait to see the look on Yuuri's face when he saw the portrait. The blonde smiled as he drifted off into sleep.

**See that little button that has the word 'review' on it? If you click it...something amazing happens. A young college student jumps for joy and writes you more stories...now isn't that worth just a single click and a few seconds of typing?**


	5. Please Don't Let Them Laugh

**Yay for a new chapter! Snaps for my new Beta Sayoko Bizen! Thank you for all of your hard work! Hope you all enjoy this. There may be one or two more chapters to this fic...maybe more depending on the amount of reviews I get (hint hint)Please let me know what you guys think!!!**

The entire castle was buzzing with excitement people were rushing around trying to make sure that all the preparations were ready for the ball that night. Wolfram had not been seen since early that morning. Yuuri woke up alone, with a note on the blonde's pillow.

_Working on the painting for the ball tonight, don't freak out wimp._

_-Wolfram_

Yuuri had in fact freaked out momentarily like every other time Wolfram woke up earlier than he did.

_He must really be working hard…_Yuuri thought to himself as he helped the maids and Annissina with decorating the main hall. They of course had easily conned him into helping them.

It was coming along nicely and would easily be done within a few hours. Red curtains and cloths draped from the high ceilings, candles were placed strategically around the room for lighting during the night. A stage like area had been set up for the music, and as always there was a large dance floor surrounded by tables where people could rest.

_I wonder where he is painting at…Where could he be hiding? There are hundreds of rooms, it would take forever to find him. _Yuuri was debating on sneaking out and trying to find the blonde, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Heika!!!" A familiar voice wailed, Yuuri cringed and braced himself for the oncoming tackle. The silver haired man called Gunter clung to the double black as if for his life, Yuuri struggled to remain standing with the weight of this man.

"Gunter. What is it?" The king struggled to say.

"Oh your majesty! It's terrible! I can't….I can't…" Gunter was nearly in sobs, and Yuuri was getting worried.

"What is it? Is someone hurt?…Gunter!" Yuuri grabed the man by his shoulders and shook him a bit. Gunter looked up at him and a small tear fell down his cheek.

"I can't find the purple tablecloths! Oh I have failed you your majesty! You said you liked the purple, and they are gone! Oh woe is me! Your majesty must hate me now!" Gunter continued his rant while Yuuri sighed in relief…_I hate it when he does that…_

"Gunter it's fine, what colors do we have?"

"Blue, red, white, black, yellow, and green your highness."

"Red then, red and black look good together right?" Yuuri said.

"Oh what noble colors! You are amazing majesty! I shall fetch them at once." Yuuri shook his head as the man ran out the door.

"Your majesty?" Yet another familiar voice said behind him.

"Conrad you know I hate it when you call me that…You named me after all." The brunette man smiled kindly and nodded.

"Yuuri then, I am here to take you from decorating work, and put you instead on paperwork for a while. Gwendal wants you to at least get a head start since you will be busy all night greeting people and having fun." Yuuri groaned loudly.

"Dang, I thought I would get out of it today. Oh well…I'll head that way." Conrad smiled and walked with him to the royal office. Wolfram was standing in the doorway talking to Gwendal when they got there. Yuuri smiled and waved to Wolfram who nodded in return.

"What are you doing here Wolf? Everyone told me you were still painting." Yuuri said walking up to the blonde.

"I'm out of preservatives for the framework, I was telling Gwendal that I need to go and purchase some more in town." Wolfram said simply, then turned and walked away. Yuuri blinked, and walked into his office.

"He seemed a bit short today…is something wrong?" Yuuri asked Gwendal, who shook his head.

"Wolfram is just feeling a bit time crunched. He wants the painting and frame to be perfect."

"Oh…That makes sense. I guess I would be nervous too, if I knew that my painting is going to be hanging there for years, with thousands of people looking at it."

"My brother's abilities are superb, he has no nervousness of people seeing his works, he is more nervous about pleasing you." Gwendal stated with a piercing, you-had-better-be-happy-you-have-him look. Yuuri rubbed the back of his head and laughed a bit, not wanting Gwendal to know that he had doubts about Wolfram's painting abilities.

_I suppose a rainbow tie-dyed, disfigured portrait of me hanging on the wall would give the castle some color…_

"Pleasing me? Well…I'll be sure to be nice to him, no matter how it looks." Yuuri said. He took his place at the desk and began signing documents that he had no idea how to read. Gwendal harrumphed in an annoyed manner, but left the king alone to do his work.

After a few hours of working, there was a knock on the office door.

"Yes?" Yuuri called, Effe, the maid, stuck her head into the office and smiled.

"Your highness, people have begun to arrive, Lord Weller asked me to tell you that you are needed at the castle doors."

"Thank you Effe, I'll head that way immediately." She curtsied and left quietly. Yuuri finished signing the document he was on, then headed down to the castle doors.

He greeted every guest, for what seemed like hours, then walked with Conrad into the Foyer, where the ball was being held. The music was started, and people were dancing. Yuuri smiled as he watched everyone. He scanned the ballroom looking for everyone he knew.

Wolfram was talking to a few people near a balcony. _Probably gloating about his painting, _Yuuri Cecilie, was surrounded by a large group of men, Gunter and Gwedal were speaking with some of the nobles, and Annisina was undoubtedly speaking to her brother about one of her new inventions judging by the frightened look on his face. The young king decided to see what Wolfram was up to first, since the boy was likely to be busy the rest of the night after the painting was revealed. Yuuri also knew that Wolfram would not let him live it down if he didn't ask him to dance at least once.

As the young king approached, the two that Wolfram were talking to bowed, and Wolfram turned to face Yuuri. _Wow he looks tired, he must have been working all day…I should be nice to him…_ The double black smiled sheepishly, then held his hand out.

"Hey Wolf, wanna dance?" The blonde raised an eyebrow curiously, as if not believing that Yuuri was actually asking him. Wolfram nodded and took the hand.

"Finally got up the nerve to ask me eh wimp?" Wolfram said in a slightly joking manner, he smiled smirked, but it was softer than usual.

"Naw, I just knew you would kill me if I didn't ask you little lord brat." Yuuri returned in a teasing way. Yuuri put one hand on Wolfram's waist, and the other clasped the blonde's hand.

"Please tell me you have at least taken a class since the last time we danced." Wolfram mused thinking about how the double black had stepped more on Wolfram's feet than the floor.

"Uhm…"

"Oh never mind, I'll lead." Wolfram said switching positions so that his hand was on Yuuri's waist, and Yuuri's hand was on his shoulder.

"Just follow what I do alright?" Wolfram said. Yuuri nodded and mentally prepared himself so that he wouldn't step anywhere but the floor. The other couples had taken notice of them about to dance, and most had started exiting the dance floor, which made Yuuri blink.

"Why are they all leaving?" He whispered.

"They are giving us the dance floor Yuuri, relax, stop clinging so tight, your hands are getting sweaty." Wolfram scolded quietly.

_It's like one of those cheesy romantic films where the prince and princess share a dance and no one else is there…This is so weird! Not only are we both guys, but I am the one in the girl's position. _

Wolfram stepped out to begin the dance, Yuuri followed blindly and it took him a while to get the feel of the music. He almost tripped over his own feet twice, had it not been for Wolfram tightening his grip so that Yuuri could steady himself.

_Damn my lack of dancing skills! He is one who is supposed to be in this position, he is the more girly one! Just look at his hair…it's getting long…his eyes are all sparkly like an anime girl in love, he is all smiley today too. He never smiles like that…_

They spun around the dance floor, the candles flickered as the wind from outside gently brushed by them.

_He smells nice too, he must have taken a bath after he finished painting… WOAH! Wait a second! What the hell am I thinking!?! Ahh! Why do I keep fawning over him like some high school girl? I have got to think about something else!_

Wolfram gave Yuuri an inquisitive look as he suddenly freaked out for a moment.

"Hehe..sorry…thought I was going to…trip?" Yuuri tried lamely to make an excuse. Wolfram bought it.

"As if you would need to worry about falling. I already told you that I would not let you fall without me falling as well. Since we are dancing and I happen to be a very talented and graceful dancer, I will not fall, therefore neither shall you." Wolfram said nonchalantly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_His eyes are so…green…Why am I always hypnotized by them…Arg…I'm doing it again…_

The music came to a close people clapped politely and then made their way back onto the floor. Wolfram stepped back and bowed to Yuuri.

"Thank you for asking me to dance. It means more than you know."

_Oh great…what custom did I just throw my self into this time?_

"Eh…how so?" Yuuri asked nervously. Wolfram smiled.

"Today is just a special day for me is all, It is not often I get to paint something of this importance. It was nice of you to consider me before all others for your first dance. I appreciate it Yuuri." That threw Yuuri for a loop.

"Was that almost a thank you?" Yuuri said in mock shock. Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"Almost…" He replied before walking with him over to the side of the dance floor. It would soon be time for the painting to be revealed, and Gunter would be introducing Wolfram, who would present the painting. He didn't want to have anyone laugh at Wolfram today considering how much this meant to him. Everyone looked up towards the staircase, where Gunter was standing, and catching everyone's attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I am proud to announce that the painting for the grand foyer has been completed, and is ready to be shown to all who are present.

_This could be bad…please let it be ok…_

The painting was created by Lord Wolfram Von Bielefeld, who has been painting for the castle over 30 years now.

_Are you serious? Thirty years and no one has told him he has no talent?_

His paintings are displayed through out the castle, and have been sold to many kingdoms as nearly priceless decorations.

_What? That makes no sense…_ Yuuri looked over to Wolfram, who was standing in a formal manner to Gunter's left, near a large cloth-covered canvas. Wolfram caught his gaze and nearly laughed.

_The wimp really believes that I am terrible at painting doesn't he? Perhaps I should not have led him in the wrong direction for so long. _

"And now, to present his painting of the Maou to the public…Wolfram Von Bielefeld!"


	6. A Pinky Promise

**I am so sorry that this took so long for me to update! I know I left you all in a major cliff hanger! Ok...so my only excuse is final exams and being lazy during spring break....my sincerest apologies! Here is chapter 6 of My Fondest Memories!**

**Thank you to all of you for your reviews! Please review again for this one! I need more ideas on how to wrap this one up.**

**Oh yeah, and a huge thank you to eclst for yelling at me and forcing me back into writing! This chapter is dedicated to you!**

**A Pinky Promise**

The blond smiled pleasantly and stepped up to the place where Gunter had once stood. The painting was next to him, but covered by a large white sheet. Before he could show the eager crowd, he had to say a few words.

"Thank you all for being here tonight. I would like to give a quick thank you to my mother for giving me this grand opportunity to create the portrait of the 27th demon king of Shin Makoku. It was a great pleasure to create and I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I did painting it." Wolfram turned to his right and grabbed the sheet by the bottom corners. Yuuri closed his eyes.

_Please don't let them laugh…please don't let them laugh…_ The king thought to himself, his fingers crossed tightly at his side for good luck. Wolfram flung back the sheet and there was a hushed gasp throughout the room. Yuuri flinched and dared not open his eyes.

It wasn't until the crowd began clapping and cheering that the young king decided to glance at the painting. Slowly, his onyx eyes slowly opened and he took in the painting. He was struck speechless. It certainly wasn't what he had expected.

Instead of Wolfram's usual unidentifiable shapes and vibrant, harsh colors, there were light pastel colors and delicately shaped flowers surrounding the figure's feet. The brushstrokes were gentle, leaving perfectly blended shadows around each petal. Beautiful Wolframs were scattered in the painting, there was not one out of place. This was a complete replica of the garden that Yuuri loved, the one he knew so well.

His eyes moved then, to the person sitting on a stool dressed in a regal black outfit. The kingly figure was smiling kindly towards it's onlookers as if completely at peace. The black hair of the painted man was in a sort of organized disarray, yet he had an air of authority, and trust in his dark black eyes.

Yuuri blinked…_That…can't be me…I don't…look like that…do I?_

Wolfram, watching Yuuri from above, raised a brow when watching his fiancé. He could not quite decipher the look on the young king's face.

_I can't look…that regal…I'm not even good looking…_ Yuuri kept thinking to himself, not believing that such a good painting could really be of him.

"What do you think?" A voice behind the double black inquired. Yuuri jumped and spun around to face the voice. Wolfram chuckled softly. Yuuri struggled to gather his thoughts.

"Is that really…a painting of me?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram's heart fell.

"You dislike it?" He accused softly.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Yuuri quickly corrected himself. Wolfram wasn't convinced.

" I…I Don't know what to think about it honestly…Do I really…look that much like a king?" Yuuri asked. The blonds' eyes narrowed in a scrutinizing way.

"I just painted what I saw Yuuri, It's not my fault you don't see yourself the way that I do."

"You think I look like a king?"

"You don't?"

"No…"

"Yuuri…You are the king here, you have taken that responsibility and it has changed you from when you first arrived. You were a complete wimp, well you are still a wimp…but you have moved this country into a new era. You have created peace between two races that until you arrived, were said to be enemies for eternity. You have done more for this country that anyone has before. So yes…I do believe you look like a king Yuuri." Wolfram finished smoothly, then added smartly.

"I believe I captured you quite well, if I do say so myself." Yuuri looked back up at the painting. _Wolfram sees me as a true king huh…Well, I guess it does look very kingly. He did a good job…_ Yuuri blinked as something occurred to him.

_Good job? Wolfram actually painted something that doesn't look like some 80's disco reject poster!_

"Hey Wolfram…did you really paint that?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram knew the question would come sooner or later.

"Of course I painted it Yuuri, what did you think I was doing over the last two days?"

"But…You can't paint!" Yuuri blurted out without thinking…as usual.

"What do you mean I can't paint? My artwork has been placed in many famous places all over Shin Makoku! Some of it is even throughout this castle!" Yuuri blinked. _In the castle?_

"Where?" The double black asked curiously.

"Yuuri…you must be the most unobservant person I have ever met. Nearly every painting in this castle has my name engraved into the frame. I've been painting since I was a child Yuuri! How could you think that I am untalented after so many years of practice?"

A few people had noticed Wolfram's slightly raised voice, and were watching closely. Yuuri looked around embarrassed, and decided it would be best to continue their "discussion" elsewhere. He grabbed Wolframs wrist and dragged him out into the hallway after excusing the both of them politely.

Wolfram had taken the short time that it took them to walk away from the crowd of people to calm himself down. _I don't want him angry at me…This is supposed to be a good night…_

Yuuri let go of Wolfram's wrist, but kept walking, the blond followed close behind. Yuuri stopped at a painting of the castle that had been there since he first arrived. Wolfram's name was indeed engraved on the frame.

"How come you never told me?" Yuuri asked.

"That I can paint? I love watching your reactions to my abstracts. I can't believe that you actually thought that I was painting you." Wolfram chuckled. Yuuri's eyes narrowed.

"Yuuri, I just wanted to spend time with you. You actually talk to me when I paint you. I just wanted to be with you, for an hour or so, with you talking to me like you do to everyone else."

"You could have just asked me to talk to you Wolf." Yuuri said, shaking his head.

"Would you have complied? Or would you have found an excuse to get away as you normally do?" Wolfram countered.

Yuuri blinked. He thought back to all the times that Wolfram had tried, albeit forcefully, to talk to him. He had always found some excuse to avoid it. The double black had always jumped to the conclusion that the blond only wanted to talk about their engagement, not just about casual things. Wolfram sighed and let the subject drop.

"Let's go back to the party Yuuri, I'm sure that everyone is wondering where we are." The blond turned and walked back towards the Great Hall. Yuuri followed after a moment.

Wolfram spent the rest of the night talking to guests about his painting. Yuuri watched him from afar, and talked to whomever demanded his attention.

Later, after the guests had departed, Yuuri walked back to his room alone. He had lost sight of Wolfram at some point during the party and hadn't seen him since. He was approaching his door when he heard a rustling noise down the hall. Being the curious person he was, he felt the need to investigate.

Suddenly he heard a crashing sound followed by several small thuds and clinks, and then a familiar voice.

"Ouch! Damnit!" The voice was followed by a pained hiss. Yuuri called out to him.

"Wolfram?"

"Yuuri! Don't! Stay where you are!" Wolfram shouted and scrambled out of the room and into the hallway.

"Wolf! What happened?" Yuuri hurried towards him after taking in the blonds' disheveled appearance.

"Nothing! I just tripped." The young prince pulled the door to a room shut and locked it, before turning back to Yuuri. It wasn't a lie. Wolfram had tripped over a container of paint, and tipped over a jar of paintbrushes. When he had fallen, the easel had landed on top of him.

"Oh, I heard stuff fall over, do you need help cleaning up?"

"No! Just go to bed Yuuri." Wolfram answered too quickly. Yuuri knew that the blond was hiding something.

"Wolfram, what are you hiding in that room?" Wolfram's eyes widened.

"Nothing." Wolfram answered simply, dropping the key into his shirt. Yuuri pouted.

Yuuri approached Wolfram, who backed away.

"Just leave me alone Yuuri! Go to bed!" Wolfram shouted. Yuuri recoiled slightly, but he knew how to deal with the blond when he was faking anger to hide his emotions.

"You're hiding something from me!" Yuuri accused.

"Yes." Wolfram answered simply. Yuuri blinked.

"Well what is it?"

"I'm not showing you."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"But.."

"No buts Yuuri!"

"Wolfram!" Yuuri whined.

"No! Not tonight Yuuri. Remember what I told you about those secret places meant only for me? This is one of those. No one else in the castle has access to this room but me." Wolfram explained calmly. Yuuri pouted, but gave up.

"Fine…but didn't you say that you wanted to share those places with me?" Yuuri asked, recalling the night by the river.

"Yes Yuuri…I will show this room to you, but not tonight." Wolfram stated. Yuuri nodded once and held out his pinky finger.

"Promise?" Yuuri asked childishly. Wolfram couldn't help but chuckle as he intertwined their fingers.

"Yuuri, Someday I will show you that room, where I hold all of my fondest memories. That I promise to you." Wolfram said seriously. Yuuri seemed to accept it and let his hand drop.

_Fondest memories huh? I wonder what those could be. _Yuuri thought to himself. The boys walked together to thier room. Yuuri crawled into bed and crashed almost instantaneously.

Wolfram leaned out over the balcony and smiled as a breeze rustled his hair gently. _I've made up my mind Yuuri…The day that I show that room to you, will be the day when you finally realize that you love me._

**Please please please review! I really love the feedback! **


	7. An Experiment Gone Wrong

**Ok so...I was going to write the ending today and planned to have the story finished...the only problem with that is...I started writing and got off on a tangent about a giant spider...so the ending will not come today...****I'm sure that you are all excited that I added a new chapter, and are ready to read the ending...well...I didn't write the ending yet...(dodges tomatos)**

**Anyways, I hope you like this random epic battle instead. Read and Review!**

An Experiment Gone Wrong...Again...

A few days after the ceremony, a typical fight had broken out between the two boys. Yuuri had met a girl in town and heaven forbid, he had spoken to her. Wolfram freaked out and started shouting at Yuuri when they returned to the castle. Eventually, Yuuri's hands were thrown up and he surrendered while Wolfram continued ranting until he was out of breath. Eventually there was silence.

"Are you done now?" Yuuri asked the furious blond prince. The boy crossed his arms and tried to regain his composure. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ok, I'm sorry Wolfram. I'm sorry that you misunderstood my intentions again. I am not, nor have I ever had any intention of cheating on you. I promised to give this a try right? Why would I ruin it?"

"Perhaps you have decided against loving me!" Wolfram said angrily. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"We were getting along so much better! Why do you always have to jump to conclusions?"

"That's just how I am Yuuri! I'm sorry that I am jealous, and that I get angry easily! But isn't it better that you know how much I care by my actions? You don't show anything!"

"I just have better control over my emotions!"

"Gah! You are completely oblivious!" Wolfram accused. Yuuri narrowed his eyes. Wolfram copied the motion. They glared at each other, neither wanting to back down. An explosion down the hall startled both boys, but since it was in Annisuna's office, they dared not go see what happened. The blond shook his head and sighed.

"Ok, fine. Just…" He started to say something, but then decided not to. He turned around and walked away from Yuuri, who walked over to the garden to calm down.

_Why does he keep calling me oblivious now? I don't understand what I am not seeing. _He sat down heavily on the fountain's edge. He stayed there a while, listening to the birds chirping overhead, and the sound of the water trickling behind him. This place always seemed to calm him. Much like the balcony did for Wolfram.

Wolfram leaned against the railing of the balcony from Yuuri's bedroom. He slammed his fist down onto the stone railing, causing a shot of pain to sting through his arm. He knew he had just caused himself a bruise. _Damn it! Why can't he see it? The only reason I get angry is because I love him! He is just so blind…I don't understand._

"_I just have better control of my emotions!" Yuuri had said…maybe I do need to get better control of my emotions…_Wolfram sighed and turned around to walk out towards the gardens. He knew that his fiancé would be there.

Yuuri blinked as he heard footsteps behind him. _That was fast…Wolfram never comes back that quickly after an argument. _The king turned around slowly, expecting to see the blond, but screamed as he saw what was approaching.

Wolfram was exiting the castle door and walking onto the training field when he heard Yuuri's scream. He instantly became alert, and ran towards the noise, unsheathing his sword.

Yuuri backed up against the fountain as the creature approached him. On all eight of its' legs, it was larger than a human. This was the biggest spider that Yuuri had ever seen. It lunged towards the young king, who dodged to the right and scrambled upright.

He searched for anything that he could use as a weapon, but could see none. The spider, instead of turning around to face him, squirted a string of web at Yuuri and caught him around the waist. The web quickly started covering him, and he couldn't escape. A battle cry in a familiar voice was the only hope that Yuuri had.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri called as the blond burst onto the scene and slashed at the creature. His aim was perfect, and he cut a deep wound into one of the spider's legs. It quit releasing the web, though Yuuri was now completely covered, and turned it's' attention towards the blond. It skittered forward and Wolfram rolled underneath its' stomach as it passed him. It tried to catch Wolfram the same way it had Yuuri, but Wolfram was quicker.

He lunged to the left and avoided the trap, successfully ticking the spider off. It turned and jumped up over him, and Wolfram raised his sword slicing the monsters stomach, but not as deeply as he would have wished.

"Damn…" Wolfram said as he stood up and faced it again. _It's learning…_

This time the creature approached as quickly as possible. Wolfram readied himself to lunge forward and stab it, but it moved at the last second. Wolfram faltered to the right as the creature went left, then back to the right. _A direction shift!_ Wolfram realized too late. He tried to roll away, but was caught by one of the creature's fangs in his shoulder. It threw him backwards and he hit the ground hard, sliding into the fountain. _I have to end this quickly…Yuuri won't last much longer without air…_

The spider advanced on him slowly, thinking that he had bested the boy and was ready to claim his meal. Wolfram clenched his fist around his sword and slowly readied a strike. Just before it reached him, Wolfram pushed the sword forward into the creature's chest. It screeched in pain for a few seconds, and collapsed.

The blond removed his sword from the oversized dead arachnid, and ran over to the mass of web that concealed his fiancé. With one slash of his blade, the web fell away, and Yuuri slumped forward. Wolfram laid Yuuri on the ground and placed his hand hovering over the king's mouth. _He is breathing…Thank Shinou. _Wolfram fell to the ground next to him and passed out.

Yuuri woke first and sat up quickly. He looked around to notice that he was in his own bed. Wolfram was laying next to him, breathing softly. _What happened? That spider was attacking me and Wolfram was…fighting it…_

"Your Majesty! You are awake." Gisela exclaimed happily as she entered the room. Yuuri nodded.

"Yeah, what happened?"

"You were attacked by a result of one of Annisuna's experiments. Apparently it was supposed to make things bigger, but a spider was on the apple she was trying to enlarge. It got out and found you. Wolfram was bitten…" She explained.

"Bitten? Is he ok?"

"Yes Your Majesty, he will be fine. The poison is not lethal to Demons, though the bite did make him pass out from the loss of blood." Yuuri sighed with relief and looked over to the blond, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

"Let me know when he awakens Your Majesty, I would like to give him something to eat, and maybe something for pain if he is experiencing any." She left the room after Yuuri nodded and thanked her.

Yuuri leaned back against the headboard and mussed the blonds' hair.

"How do you always end up saving me?" Wolfram stirred and opened his eyes groaning softly.

"Wolf?" Yuuri called quietly, the blond turned his head to look up at Yuuri, who smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram tried to shrug, but winced when his shoulder erupted in pain.

"F-fine" he said in a strained voice.

"Are you sure?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, as long as I don't move it much, it should heal within a few days. It will leave another scar…" Wolfram said.

"Oh, is it very painful?"

"Only when I move it."

"Oh."

There was a silence between them for a while.

"Thanks for saving me…" Yuuri started. Wolfram shrugged.

"It's only because you are too big of a wimp to save yourself." Wolfram retorted smartly.

"I know…I'm sorry that you always get hurt on my account."

"Yuuri, do you honestly think that I care about getting hurt? As long as you are alright, I could care less what happens to me." The blond was mildly frustrated, but he took a deep breath to calm himself before continuing.

"You are alright aren't you?" He asked the king.

"Yes. I'm fine." Yuuri replied. Wolfram sat up slowly, propping himself up on his right arm, his left hung loosely to his side, a bandage was wrapped tightly around the shoulder. Yuuri looked over to the arm, and then down at his hands.

"What the hell was that thing?" Wolfram asked himself, Yuuri answered.

"Remember that explosion we hear earlier?"

"Annisuna…" Wolfram realized.

"Why do we allow her to keep on with her experiments?" Wolfram asked Yuuri.

"We are too afraid to see what she does if we tell her she can't…" Yuuri replied simply. Wolfram nodded in agreement.

**Y'know that little green button that says review? Well...poor college students like me really really need them to be inspired and to write more...If you want the ending to come quicker all you have to do is press that button and write a few words ^^ **


	8. Until now

**Yay for the final chapter! This was so much fun to write, and I hope that you all like it. Thank you all for the reviews I really appreciate them!**

As Yuuri walked the castle halls, he noticed that Wolfram had been missing more and more frequently the last few days. It seemed that whenever Yuuri felt like seeing him, he was nowhere to be found. The king had already asked Conrad and Gunter if they had seen him today, but if they had, they didn't reveal it. Yuuri was beginning to wonder if he had somehow upset the blond again. It really wouldn't have surprised him if Wolfram had overreacted about something and decided to ignore him, but normally when Wolfram was upset everyone knew about it.

Yuuri decided to head to Wolfram's room to see if he had shut himself in, when he heard a noise to his left. He turned to look down the same hallway that he had seen Wolfram hiding something in the week before. He started to call out to the blond, then didn't.

He crept closer to the room and noticed that it was shut, someone was rummaging around inside. Suddenly there was a sound of breaking glass and a panicked gasp.

"Oh no! Damn it! Great… there is no way to fix this one either. Organizing this place is taking too long, and I keep breaking things…" Wolfram's voice was muffled, but pretty easy for Yuuri to understand. The blond started sweeping up the pieces of a vase he had knocked off of a table. He had been working on organizing his creations for the last three days, and it was very nearly done. Yuuri pressed his ear against the door and listened for anything else the blond may say. There was silence for a while, but then Wolfram started singing to himself.

Yuuri blinked, never having thought that the blond was the type to sing, but the stubborn prince wasn't half bad. He couldn't understand any of the words since the song was obviously in the Mazoku language.

"Guess there are a lot of things I don't know about Wolfram. I didn't know he could paint even though his works are all over the castle, he has tons of battle scars that I never noticed even though we have taken tons of baths together, and now he can sing…I really am oblivious." Yuuri sat down in front of the door and listened to the blond sing.

"Maybe I should take some time to get to know him…" Yuuri whispered to himself, letting his eyelids close. It wasn't long before sleep took hold of the young king.

"That's enough for today; I should be able to finish up tomorrow if I work most of the day." Wolfram nodded to himself and dusted off his hands. He walked over to the door and opened it, Yuuri fell backwards into the room and Wolfram jumped up in surprise. Yuuri woke with a start, and stared up at the angry blond.

"Yuuri! What the hell are you doing here?" Wolfram inquired. Yuuri laughed nervously and sputtered out an excuse.

"Uhm…I was just passing by and I heard you singing, I sat down to listen and I fell asleep." Wolfram turned several shades of red.

"You could hear me?"

"Yeah…" Yuuri said standing up to face Wolfram, then blinked as he noticed what room he had fallen into.

"Is this your art studio?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram gasped, obviously realizing that Yuuri had just learned about his secret room. He had to get Yuuri out of there and quick. Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's shoulders and tried to push him back saying,

"Yes, now get out! Don't look at anything!" Yuuri, too curious for his own good, ducked under Wolfram's grasp and walked into the room as the blonde fell forward a few steps before whipping around to yell at him.

"Yuuri! I said get out!"

"But Wolfram, I want to see this. Wow is that lady Cecilie?"

_Damnit! I didn't want you to see it yet! I said I would show it to you the day you fell in love with me! This isn't how it was supposd to happen! Too late now…I guess I have no choice._

"Yeah, I painted that a few years ago, there is one for everyone in the castle."

"Really? You painted everyone?"

"Yes."

"Even me?"

"Yuuri you saw yours a week ago remember?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Well, I did paint one more of you. One you didn't pose for." Wolfram mused to himself. Yuuri blinked and faced the blond.

"Really? Where is it?" Yuuri questioned, Wolfram rolled his eyes.

"You were staring up at it when you tumbled into the room." Yuuri gawked for a second, and then looked up above Wolfram's head, sure enough; there was a painting above the doorframe. The gold encrusted frame held a portrait of Yuuri dreaming contentedly in his bed, curled up with the blankets to his chin.

"That looks just like me! When did you paint this?"

"About two years ago…" Wolfram said in a distant voice.

"Why did you paint me sleeping?"

"Because I had never painted a sleeping person before, and because you look most happy around me when you are asleep." Wolfram answered honestly. This struck Yuuri hard. _I only look happy around him when I am asleep?_

"It's really good Wolfram, You could do this professionally." Yuuri changed the subject, Wolfram nodded.

"I do, in my spare time; I paint sceneries and other things to sell to vendors. It doesn't pay much, but a little extra money now and then is worth it."

"Oh, Why are you so good at everything?" Yuuri asked, Wolfram blinked.

"Good at everything?"

"Yeah, you can paint, you can use magic, you are a masterful swordsman, you sing, you can run around the castle hundreds of times without breaking a sweat, and you saved my life at least a dozen times. You are good at everything."

"Not everything Yuuri. There is still one thing that I have yet to accomplish."

"What's that?" Yuuri asked. Wolfram blinked, not wanting to have said that out loud.

"N-nothing, just forget I said anything." Yuuri eyed him warily, but let it drop.

"Well, I guess I've finally shown it to you huh? I've showned you more than anyone has ever seen about me. My fondest memories reside here; I try to paint them all so I never forget." Wolfram said mostly to himself, pretending to be occupied with a small sculpture of a dragon that looked vaguely familiar to Yuuri.

_That's right; he said that this place held his fondest memories…his family, the castle…_ Yuuri looked up at the painting of him again. _Fondest memories…my happiness while sleeping…really? That is a fond memory? But I sleep that way every night, why would he have to worry about forgetting that?_

Suddenly it occurred to him. _He still thinks that I will leave him. That he will end up alone…I guess I mean a lot to him, well, I know I mean a lot to him. He tells me all the time, but I guess I never realized just how much before now. _

"I think you should get rid of it." Yuuri concluded.

"Get rid of what?"

"The painting of me,"

Wolfram looked confused.

"Why?"

"I sleep like that every night; you don't need that as a memory." Wolfram looked mildly upset.

"Don't go acting like you have the intention of staying with me forever Yuuri, I know that you never wanted to be engaged. I want to remember you even after you decide to leave me." Yuuri blinked, hurt slightly by the words.

"Who said that I was going to leave you?"

"You aren't?"

"I wasn't planning on it. I mean, it's weird being engaged to a guy and all, but I've kinda gotten used to it. I never really noticed how much you care about me until I saw this. You tell me all the time that you love me, but it never really sunk in until I realized that you've feared me leaving you for two years now. I swear it to you now that that will never happen."

Yuuri walked over to Wolfram and took the Pochi statuette from his hands. He placed it on the table, and looked into the emerald orbs that were always so full of love, love that belonged to no one else but Yuuri, love that he had always had access to, but had never taken. Yuuri wasn't oblivious to it anymore, and he would take as much as he could get, for as long as he could get it.

Wolfram had been trying so hard to hold back his tears, but as Yuuri embraced him, he let them fall. They stayed that way for a while, just glad to be holding on to something so special. This was a memory neither would ever forget.

Yuuri backed up and smiled, Wolfram returned the gesture.

"What do you know…I was right," Wolfram said with a chuckle as he took Yuuri's hand and pulled him out of the room. The blond locked the door as Yuuri donned a confused look.

"Right about what?" Yuuri questioned.

"Nothing." Wolfram said, smiling to himself as they walked back towards their room. Wolfram had been correct earlier that week when Yuuri had heard him fall. This day, the day that he had shown Yuuri the room of his fondest memories, had been the day that Yuuri had fallen in love with him.

**Ok, so I know that I did not include a kiss in this last chapter of My Fondest Memories, but I just couldn't see it fitting in. So for all you die hard Yuuram fans, I threw this last little snibbit on the end. ^^**

That night they had shared their first kiss, and that was another moment that would never be forgotten. One, because it had been so special… and two, because Annisuna had just come up with a new invention called Mr. Instant Painting, which looked suspiciously like an instant camera from earth that Yuuri had lost a few months earlier, and passed out the picture to everyone in the castle, and several people throughout the kingdom. Their relationship had already gone public, so Yuuri couldn't think of a better time to renew his proposal and begin the wedding plans.

**Yay for happy endings! Thank you to all my loyal fans! I'm glad to finally finish this one, even though it was so much fun to write. If anyone has any ideas or starts that you would like me to consider, feel free to let me know in a PM. I have some ideas for my Subtle Inspirations piece and will be starting on those next. Review please! I really enjoy hearing what you all think. So if you could just click the button and drop a few words I would love you forever!**


End file.
